


Cats and Other Happenings

by GillyTweed



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau's a cat, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Short One Shot, idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: Beau gets turned into a cat during a battle. Caleb's there.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146
Collections: Find Familiars





	Cats and Other Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest, I have no idea what this is, but I like Beau and Cats so here we are.

Caleb stared at the small kitten splayed across his lap, breathing soft and deep. Small paws hugged the hem of his jacket to its chest, claws flexing as it kneaded the fabric in it’s sleep. Frumpkin mewed softly from where he was draped across his shoulders, as though asking what they should do. 

“I… don’t know what to do.” He responded, his hand unconsciously moving to gently stroke the kitten between the ears. The coil of anxiety eased as he felt the soft fur. While not ideal, the current situation was far better than the one he’d first thought had happened.

The cavern they were in was dusty, motes floating through the air and finally settling after the battle had ended a few minutes ago. The body of the mage they’d been sent to hunt was sprawled out, charred and bloody, near the opening that led to the rest of the cave system. 

During the battle, Beauregard had shoved him out of the way of an incoming spell and at first it had looked as though she had crumbled to dust before his eyes, her clothes and equipment collapsing to the floor, empty. He’d felt rage and fear crash upon him like a wave, and then their opponent had fallen to the ground, body crackling and smoking. 

It had taken several long moments to even go near where Beauregard had been, but a small pitiful meow had him shaking out of his stupor. A tiny lump moved within the clothes on the ground, then a feline head had burrowed free to reveal a rich brown kitten. 

Now, Beauregard's clothes were folded carefully beside him, throwing stars and goggles on top, and her boots and staff laid meticulously beside them, and his friend, turned cat, was sleeping in his lap. 

He sighed, continuing to gently stroke along the kittens head and over her ears. Her brown fur was soft to the touch, smooth and silky, but with an underlying layer of kitten fluff. Frumpkin slid down from his shoulders, tail sweeping across the stone floor of the cave, before leaning over and giving a gentle grooming lick. 

“Do you think the Clerics will be able to cure this?” He asked Frumpkin as his hands began to play with Beauregard's cute, soft, little ears. She kicked at his hand in her sleep, then settled. Frumpkin let out a short burble sound that Caleb took as ‘best to ask.’ 

Nodding to himself, he wiped a streak of blood from his forehead before getting to work. First, he shed his coat and created a small nest for Beauregard to rest in, then he carefully placed all of her clothing and equipment within her bag. After slinging both of their bags, and Beauregard's staff, over his shoulder, he stooped down and scooped up his jacket and it’s tiny resident. 

“Let’s go find the others, ja?” Frumpkin meowed and trotted to the entrance, tail waving behind him as he lead the way. Caleb followed, kitten curled up against his chest. Her whiskers twitched against his throat, tickling the skin. Frumpkin padded along, checking around corners before waving his tail to signal a clear path. The others of the Nein were most likely scattered about the cave system still searching for the mage, or fighting off the natural creatures of the Underdark. 

Taking out his copper wire, he awkwardly adjusted Beau so she was draped over his shoulder, which drew a cute purr from her as she relaxed. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he began to send messages down each branching path they came across. It took several long minutes of walking and multiple sending spells, but he eventually got a response.

“Hallo, Beauregard and I have defeated the mage. Where are you all? You may reply to this message.”

“Caaaaaaaaaaaayleeeeeeb,” Jesters voice filled his head. “We’re down by some underground lake. It’s really pretty! Tell Beau-” And the spell ran out. He chuckled and shook his head fondly. 

“It seems Jester has a message for you.” He pats the kitten on his shoulder, who lets out a small mew in his ear. “Let’s go get you back to normal, meine Schwester.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @GillyTweed


End file.
